The present invention relates to novel polymer compositions that can be used for microelectronic packaging.
Fluorine-containing polymeric materials are used in a variety of space and aerospace applications. Although the costs of such materials are high, they have the desirable characteristic of lowering the dielectric constant of a polymeric system. Low dielectric properties of a material are of particular importance in the area of microelectronic packaging. Interconnect processing of functional devices on the silicon chip will soon require insulators with dielectric constants from 2.0-2.4. These materials must also exhibit T.sub.g 's between 350-400.degree. C., excellent thermo-oxidative stability, and low moisture uptake to be compatible with lead-bath processing.
A number of high performance polymer systems meet the thermal and thermo-oxidative requirements. We have prepared novel polymers and copolymers that exhibit lower dielectric properties while meeting or exceeding the thermal and thermo-oxidative requirements.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide polymers and copolymers which exhibit low dielectric properties, high T.sub.g 's, excellent thermo-oxidative stability, and low moisture uptake.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed disclosure of the invention.